characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Elminster Aumar
Elminster Aumar is a character from the Dungeons & Dragons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, a role playing game created by game designer Ed Greenwood, Dungeons & Dragons was published by Tactical Study Rules (TSR Inc.) until it was bought by Wizards of The Coast which became a subsidiary of Hasbro. Background Elminster himself is one of the most well known Arch Mages within the Dungeons & Dragons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting as well as a Chosen of Mystra. But before he became the stuff of legend he was meant to become, Elminster first started out as a son of a village lord named Ethryn & and his wife Amrythale, who were murdered by the hands of a Shadowmaster Magelord named Undarl. After taking up his father's broken sword, Elminster found himself becoming a brigand as well as a thief only at the young age of 12. Coming to the realization that he didn't have a taste for killing others, he quickly gave it up and became a burglar in Hastarl, the city-capital of Athalantar. Once there, he met up with the Magister of that era, who bore the mantle of the goddess Mystra and asked Elminster if he was interested in learning magic. Elminster's response was that he refused. After a series of adventures, it eventually came to the point where Mystra herself paid a visit to Elminster. Once she did so, she left him awestruck with a message that he would one day learn the ways of arcane magics and worship her as well. In an attempt to perhaps further widen his world-view, Elminster became a priestess under the name of Elmara which allowed him (uhh, her during then) to move within the boundaries of his enemies without the knowledge that Elminster was within their circles. After completing a series of even more adventures, Elmara felt ready to become a mage and thus was changed back to Elminster and learned about arcane magics from the sorceress Myrjala, eventually becoming powerful enough to challenge the evil Magelords who usurped the kingdom. In the aftermath of the battle, Elminster triumphed and assumed the throne of Athalantar. Despite being crowned the King of Athalantar, Elminster immediately passed on the kingship to one of his friends who just happened to be a Knight of Athalantar with his reasons for this being that he only fought to avenge the death of his family and not become part of a monarchy. Once he and Myrjala left the kingdom, Myrjala then revealed herself as Mystra the Goddess of All Magic and upon doing so she offered to make Elminster to be one of her Chosen. Elminster readily accepted. Powers & Abilities Being the Arch Mage of Shadowdale itself, a Chosen of Mystera, a fighter, a thief and even a priest(ess), Elminster has gained the following abilities seen below: * Fighter Abilities: As a basic trained Fighter, Elminster is proficient with all simple and martial weapons. * Rogue Abilities: Elminster has dabbled in the arts of a rogue, and thus has gained the abilities to sneak attack, trap finding and evasion abilities. * Cleric Abilities: As minor Cleric, Elminster can cast the Turn Undead spell and can cast a few divine spells, including 4 he can cast at will as much as he likes, another set of 4 that draw of a limited daily number of spell slots, and 3 more powerful that take more powerful slots to cast. * Archmage Abilities: As the Archmage of Mystra, Elminster is blessed with the power of High Arcana, which grants him various abilities. ** Arcane Reach: Elminster can use spells that would normally require physical contact on targets up to 30 feet away. ** Mastery of Counter Spell: ''' Elminster can turn back a spell being cast against him. He can make his counterspell more powerful at will at the expense of greater spell slots, and if the spell he is reflecting is more powerful than his spell turn, it is still partially reflected. If for any reason a spell can't be turned back at all, then it depends on the power of the spell. If the spell is weaker than or as strong as the counterspell and cannot be reflected, it is negated altogether. If it is stronger, it has a chance of being negated that gets smaller the larger the gap between the spells' power is. ** '''Mastery of Elements: Elminster can alter a elemental spell of choice so that it utilizes a different element. For example; Elminster could cast the meteor swarm spell that harms the opponent with sonic sounds rather than its normal flames. * Immortality: Elminster is immortal due to being a Chosen of Mystra. Through his unending life, he's lived to be roughly over 1,000 years old. Further more, the Archmage cannot die by natural causes. ** Immunity to Diseases: As a side effect of his immortality, Elminster is immune to even the most deadliest of diseases in addition to other afflictions as if Elminster is under the effects of a Elixir of Health with a permanent duration. * Limited Spell Immunity: Due to being a Chosen of Mystra, Elminster is immune to the following spells and effects like them: detect thoughts, disintegrate, ESP, Evard's black tentacles, feeblemind, finger of death, imprisonment, magic missile, power word blind, sunburst, and time stop. * Spell Resistance: Even when Elminster Aumar is being struck by spells he's not immune to, he has a great chance resisting such spells to reduce or negate their effects. * Dragon Breath Resistance: As a Chosen of Mystra, Elminster also gains a knack for avoiding or resisting breath-based attacks. * Silver Fire: Once every 42 seconds, Elminster can fire a beam of magical whitish energy known as Silver Fire. The beam itself is 5 feet wide and can reach as far as 70 feet across. It is capable of bypassing all known physical and magical barriers alike. Once the beam hits the target, the beam deals a large amount of damage and any nonliving object that is touched by Silver Fire has a chance of being destroyed outright. Contrary to its name, Silver Fire is composed of pure magical energy and is not actually fire at all. * Vast Intellect: '''Being an immortal wizard blessed by the God of Magic, Elminster has dedicated much of his time to learning about all the wonders of the world, and has gained much knowledge in his time. * '''Immense Wisdom: '''Through his centuries of experience and sheer intellect, Elminster has also gained an impressive amount of wisdom to teach the world. * '''High Charisma: '''Elminster is naturally good at interacting with people and persuading them to his cause. His natural charisma rivals some of the greatest bards in Faerûn. * '''Godly Endurance: '''In his experiences, Elminster has built an inhuman level of resilience. His endurance rivals that of some gods in the Forgotten Realms world, giving him a greatly high ability to resist pain and tank a few good hits. * '''Respectable Strength: '''Elminster's strength is a bit above average among mortal men. * '''Impressive Speed: '''Elminster is rather swift, capable of keeping up with the greatest athletes in Faerûn. Spells Due to being a Chosen of Mystra, Elminster Aumar knows and can cast "almost every arcane spell within Dungeons & Dragons" itself. Despite this, he dose have his personal tastes; for example, he generally disdains conjuration spells. Aside from personal preferences, Elminster Aumar has a "knack" for preparing himself with precisely the magic he needs to deal with whatever situation he may encounter as seen below (the long list of spells your about to see below is his personal preference as mentioned from the Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition Forgotten Realms Hero's Lorebook) * '''1st Level: burning hands, charm person, color spray, hypnotism, identify, magic missile, shield * 2nd Level: forget, hypnotic pattern, levitate, magic mouth, mirror image, ray of enfeeblement, web * 3rd Level: blink, fly, hold undead, protection from normal missiles, secret page, slow, suggestion. * 4th Level: charm monster, confusion, massmorph, miron globe of invulnerability, polymorth self, Rary's mnenomic enhancer, stoneskin. * 5th Level: avoidance, Bigby's interposing hand, dismissal, hold monster, passwall, teleport. * 6th Level: disintegrate, inscribe, legend lore, mass suggestion, Tenser's transformation * 7th Level: forcecage, limited wish, power word stun, prismatic spray, spell turning, statue * 8th Level: Bigby's clenched fist, maze, mind blank, prismatic wall, Serten's spell immunity, symbol * 9th Level: Elminster's evasion, foresight, imprisonment, meteor swarm, shape change, worldwalk * Bonus Spells: In addition to his normal spell list, Elminster Aumar as a Chosen of Mystra also receives the following bonus spells, he can also use them without the legitimate need of their required components: spider climb, vocalize, dispel magic, whisper blade, ironguard, ghostgrail, the Simbul's synostodweomer, the Symbul's skeletal deliquescence & Elminster's effulgent epuration. Description for Elminster's Spells * Burning hands: Elminster Aumar causes a cone of searing flames that he can shoot from his fingertips and can deal 5d4 points of damage. * Charm Person: Elminster Aumar can charm a humanoid thus making such a being regard him as a friend and ally, when Elminster Aumar cast's this spell on a chosen target, the duration period will last for 29 hours. * Color Spray: Elminster Aumar can cause a vivid cone of clashing colors to spring forth from his hand, causing others to be stunned, blind or even knocked unconscious. Creatures with 2 Hit Dice or less are rendered unconscious, blind and stunned for 1d4 rounds, creatures of 3 Hit Dice to 4 Hit Dice are blind and stunned for 1d4 rounds and creatures of 5 Hit Dice and above are stunned for just 1 round. * Hypnotism: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to cause near by creatures no more then 30 feet apart to stop and stare blankly at him for as far as 83 feet for 2d4 rounds (12 to 24 seconds) * Identify: Allows Elminster Aumar to identify all known magical properties of a single magical item, has no effect on artifacts. * Magic Missile: Elminster Aumar can cast a missile attack of magical energy darts from his fingertips and strikes his target of choice dealing 1d4+1 points of damage, he can fire up to five magic missiles. * Shield: Elminster Aumar creates an invisible tower shield-like mobile disk of force that hovers in front of him, this will negate magic missile being cast against him and grants Elminster Aumar a +4 shield bonus to his Armor Class which includes even incorporeal touch attacks. Elmister Aumar can't use this spell for cover. * Spider climb: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to climb and even travel on vertical surfaces as well as a giant spider can, he can even use it to hang upside down from ceilings for 32 rounds (192 seconds). * Forget: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to cause creatures within 20-cubic feet to forget whatever events that happened in the past 10 minutes unless the creatures make a save vs spell (Will saving throw in D&D 3rd Edition). * Hypnotic pattern: Elminster Aumar will create a twisting pattern of subtile, shifting colors that weaves through the air that causes all other creatures to be fascinated so as long as they have sight, Elminster Aumar can affect creatures of 18th level and below, creatures with the lowest level are the first to be affected. * Levitate: Elminster Aumar is able to either move himself, another creature or another object to go up and down as he wishes, an unwilling creature must make a save vs spell to resist. * Magic Mouth: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to imbue a single creature or object with an enchanted mouth that suddenly appears and speaks a message the next time a specific event occurs and the message must be at least 25 words total or less if Elminster chooses, the target can be as far as 95 feet in order to be affected. * Minor Image: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to create an image of an object, creature or force that is visualized by Elminster Aumar himself, the illusion includes some minor sounds but a non-understandable speech. * Ray of Enfeeblement: Elminster Aumar makes a coruscating ray that springs from his hand, the creature touched with this attack takes a 1d6+1 penalty to Strength which lasts for a total of 29 minutes. * Vocalize (D&D 2nd Edition Complete Wizards Handbook/Hero's Lorebook): This spell allows Elminster Aumar to cast spells that normally require a verbal component without the need to even make a sound, Elminster Aumar must cast such spells within the duration period of the vocalize spell is active, he can even use it in situations where he needs to be quiet or under the influence of a silence spell. * Web: Elminster Aumar can create a many-layered mass of strong, sticky strands, creatures caught in the webs are entangled (successful reflex saving throw allows the creature to move while a failed one rendered them unmoveable). * Blink: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to “blink” back and forth from The Material Plane to The Ethereal Plane, upon casting this spell, Elminster Aumar will look like he's “winking” in and out of reality very quickly and at random. Opponents on The Material Plane attempting to attack Elminster Aumar while in this state will only have a 50% chance to score a hit. Elminster Aumar while in this state will only take half the normal damage while falling. Further more, he can also see creatures in The Ethereal Plane while in in a blink state. * Dispel magic: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to remove spell effects as well as spell-like ability effects, which includes such effects that come from magical devices and innate abilities. He can even use this spell to disrupt the casting of spells and even use this spell to destroy magical potions. * Fly: Elminster Aumar can fly at a speed of 60 feet (or 40 feet if he's carrying anything heavy) and can remain in the air for as long as 29 minutes. * Hold Undead: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to cause up to three undead beings to be rendered immobile from 30 to 33 rounds (180 seconds to 198 seconds). Mindless undead will automatically succumb to this spell while undead with intelligence pose a chance to resist the effects (they are allowed a saving throw to resist). * Protection from normal missiles: The moment Elminster Aumar casts this spell grants him total invulnerability to hurled and projected missile attacks such as arrows, axes, bolts, javelins, small stones, and spears. Elminster Aumar is granted such for 29 rounds (174 seconds). * Secret page: Elminster Aumar can cast this spell to alter the contents of a certain page within a book so such a page won't appear as it seems. * Slow: Elminster Aumar can cast this spell to reduce a creature's movement rate by 50%, the duration for this spell will last for 32 rounds in Elminster's case (192 seconds). * Suggestion: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to influence the actions of a chosen recipient by uttering a few words, a phrases or a sentence or two-suggesting a course of action that Elminster desires. * Charm monster: As the charm person spell, except it also affects any living creature Elminster Aumar would cast it on. * Confusion: Elminster Aumar can cause confusion hence the name from one creature up to four total for up to 186 seconds (31 rounds), such creatures affected will either wander away, stand confused, attack someone else nearby or act normally for one round, all while affected by this spell. * Massmorph: Elminster Aumar can use this on a willing creature to have their appearances magically altered, he can affect up to 290 creatures total with this spell and will remain until such creatures move out of the area affected which is 290 feet cube. * Minor globe of invulnerability: Elminster Aumar creates an immobile, faintly shimmering magical sphere around himself which prevents any spells around 3rd level and below from penetrating the 5 foot radius sphere. Elminster Aumar can still cast spells from 3rd level and below from within the sphere and still take effect on his chosen targets. * Polymorph self: Elminster Aumar can cast this spell to assume the form of any living creature he chooses, save for the fact he can't assume the form of a non-corporeal creature, he can use this spell to take the form as small as a wren up to as large as a hippopotamus. Elminster Aumar can even gain such creature's physical mode of locomotion and breathing as well. * Rary's mnenomic enhancer: Elminster Aumar can cast this spell to either memorize or retain the memory of three additional spell levels, examples being three 1st level spells or a 1st level spell, a 2nd level spell and a 3rd level spell. * Stoneskin: Elminster Aumar can cast this spell on either himself or other target of choice to be virtually immune to any attack to the point where even a vorpal sword can't cut him, while under the effects of stoneskin, Elminster Aumar won't take damage from physical attacks up to a limit of 33 total hits. * Whisper blade (D&D 2nd Edition Hero's Lorebook): Elminster Aumar can create a translucent, shadow-like weightless area of magical force that extends from his fingertips as the silent construct is blade-shaped and dose the same amount of damage as a long sword (1d8 points) and can wield it as if he's proficient in it, it acts as a +1 magical sword for the purpose of what it can hit, save for the fact it doesn't gain the +1 damage bonus. Elminster Aumar can use the whisper blade to slice at chains, armor and other hard targets, the blade is unbreakable, can't rust and can't get dull due to it being nonmetallic and nonmagnetic and doesn't reflect light nor conduct electricity. The Whisper Blade created by this spell can't be torn from Elminster's grasp but he can make it vanish instantly if he desires by his own will. * Avoidance: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to set up a natural repulsion between affected objects and all other living creatures around him expect himself, meaning any living creature attempting to touch the affected object gets repulsed as they are unable to get closer then one foot to such affected target. * Bigby's interposing hand: Elminster Aumar causes a hand from man-sized to gargantuan-sized to appear between himself and his chosen target, it provides Elminster Aumar cover from his opponent and has the full amount of health that Elminster dose in addition to an armor class of 0 (30 in 3rd edition). * Dismissal: Elminster Aumar can cast this spell to either enable or force a creature from another plane of existence to return to where it whence came from, save for the fact it has a 20% chance of sending the creature to a different plane of existence then the one where it originally came from. * Hold monster: Elminster Aumar can cast this spell to hold one to four monsters with this spell for a total of 174 seconds (29 rounds). * Ironguard (D&D 2nd Edition Hero's Lorebook): Elminster Aumar can confers either himself or another creature of choice to be immune to non-magical enchanted weapons made of metal but those with magical enchantment of +1 and greater can still deal damage to him based on the magical bonus (example, a +3 long sword can only deal 3 points of damage to Elminster Aumar while buffed with ironguard). * Passwall: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to open a passage through wooden, plaster or stone walls but not other materials beyond that. * Teleport: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to teleport himself and can alos carry a max weight of 4,600 pounds with him. * Disintegrate: Elminster Aumar can cause matter to vanish, even such of magical nature such as Bigby's forceful hand but not globe of invulnerability nor anti-magic shell. This spell is instant and permanent which may be able to obliterate undead up to a 10 x 10 x 10 cube. * Ghostgrail (D&D 2nd Edition Hero's Lorebook): Elminster Aumar can use this spell on either himself or a different creature to become immune to any special attacks that undead will otherwise inflict, this includes level drain, strength draining, fear, mummy rot, ghost age touch attack, walking through a banshee wall and so on and will last for a total of 29 rounds (174 seconds). * Inscribe (D&D 2nd Edition Hero's Lorebook): Elminster Aumar can duplicate any writings, runes and even glyphs of a spell that even he can't understand into either a spell book or prepared writing surface such as a slate or a scroll with the original being unaltered as the copy contains all the properties of the original, which even includes types of inks, smudges, errors and so on. While Elminster Aumar can successfully copy non-magical writings, he dose have a chance to take damage from failing a saving throw if attempting to copy a magical writing and if he dose, he takes 2 points of damage per spell level being coped and is stunned for 1d3 rounds. * Legend lore: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to determine legendary information about a specific place, person or item of sort. Should such information be at hand, the likehood of determining such information takes him 1d4 rounds, if only detailed information is known takes him 1d10 days to cast and if only rumors are known takes him 2d6 weeks. * Mass suggestion: As the suggestion spell (see suggestion spell description above), expect Elminster Aumar can influence up to 29 creatures total. * Tenser's transformation: Elminster Aumar undergoes a startling transformation as he becomes a formidable fighting machine as if he fights like that of a true fighting berserker and gains double the normal hit points, gains a -4 Armor Class (or +4 Armor Class in D&D 3rd edition) and will last for 29 rounds (174 seconds). * Forcecage: Elminster Aumar can bring into being a cube of force that has alternating bands of force with 1/2-inch gaps in between and will last for a total of 35 rounds (210 seconds), creatures with magic resist may be able to pass through the forcecage. * Limited Wish: A very potent but difficult spell for Elminster Aumar to cast, he can cast it to fulfill literally but only partially or for a limited duration period depending on the circumstances. * Power word stun: Elminster Aumar by eye-contact upon facing his target can use this spell to simply stun a creature, those with 50 hit points or less are stunned for 4d4 rounds, those from 51 hit points to 100 hit points are stunned for 2d4 rounds and those with 101 hit points up to 150 hit points are stunned for 1d4 rounds. * Prismatic spray: Elminster Aumar causes a cone-shaped burst that can range at 60 feet resulting with seven shimmering, intertwined, multi-colored beams of light to spray from his hand, each beam has a different power. Creatures that are caught in the prismatic spray that are at least 8th level and below or have 8 hit dice or below are automatically blinded for 2d4 rounds, the prismatic spray dose the following effects as seen below... *# Red Beam deals 20 points of fire damage (save vs spell/reflex saving throw to take 10 points of damage instead) *# Orange Beam deals 40 points of acid damage (save vs spell/reflex saving throw to take 20 points of damage instead) *# Yellow Beam deals 80 points of electricity damage (save vs spell/reflex saving throw to take 40 points of damage instead) *# Green Beam causes Poison as it results instant death (a successful save vs poison/fortitude save causes the affected creature to take 1d6 points of Constitution damage instead) *# Blue Beam causes a creature to be turned to stone (a successful save vs petrification/fortitude save prevents this) *# Indigo Beam causes insanity as the spell itself which is a continuous version of the confusion spell (a successful save vs wand/will save prevents this) *# Violet Beam causes the affected creature to be sent to another plane of existence (a successful save vs spell/will save prevents this from happening) *# Statue: Elminster Aumar can cast this spell to turn his target of choice into solid stone and will last for up to 29 hours. * The Simbul's Synostodweomer (D&D 2nd Edition Hero's Lorebook): Elminster Aumar can use this spell to transform the energy of any other arcane spell he has memorized into healing magic, when Elminster Aumar cast's this spell and then casts another spell of his choosing allows him to regain hit points (in his case, up to 18 points highest if he casts a 9th level arcane spell) * Bigby's clenched fist: Elminster Aumar can bring forth a huge, disembodied hand that is balled into a fist which he can control by mental means. With it, Elminster Aumar can deal a glancing blow which is 1d6 damage, a solid punch for 2d6 damage, a hard punch for 3d6 damage and his opponent being stunned for the next round and finally the crushing blow which deals 4d6 points of damage and the opponent is stunned for the next three rounds. The fist also has an armor class of 0 (30 in D&D 3rd edition) and has the equal amount of Elminster Aumar's hit points. * Maze: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to cause his target to vanish into an extra-dimensional space, exactly how long the target takes to leave the maze depends on his/her/its intelligence, the target affected can take a Difficulty Class of 20 to an intelligence check in an attempt to escape the labyrinth as a full-round action, if for any reason the affected creature can't escape the maze within 10 minutes, the maze disappears thus forcing the creature to leave it. In either case, the creature reappears where he/she/it has been once the maze spell has been first cast. * Mind blank: This spell protects Elminster Aumar or his target of choice from all devices and spells that would otherwise detect, influence and even read emotions and thoughts for 24 hours prior (one single day). * Prismatic wall: Elminster Aumar can create a vertical, opaque wall-a shimmering, multi-colored plane of light that protects him from all forms of attack and will last for 290 minutes. The prismatic wall is immobile and Elminster Aumar can pass through his own wall without it doing any harm to him, other beings with a 8 hit dice/levels or less that attempt to pass through the prismatic wall are blind for 2d4 rounds (12 to 24 seconds). The colors have different effects as mentioned below... *# Red Wall stops all non-magical enchanted missile weapon attacks & deals 20 points of fire damage (save vs spell/reflex saving throw to take 10 points of damage instead) *# Orange Wall stops all magical enchanted missile weapon attacks & deals 40 points of acid damage (save vs spell/reflex saving throw to take 20 points of damage instead) *# Yellow Wall stops poisons, gases, petrification & deals 80 points of electricity damage (save vs spell/reflex saving throw to take 40 points of damage instead) *# Green Wall stops breath weapons & causes Poison as it results instant death (a successful save vs poison/fortitude save causes the affected creature to take 1d6 points of Constitution damage instead) *# Blue Wall stops divination spells, mental attacks & causes a creature to be turned to stone (a successful save vs petrification/fortitude save prevents this) *# Indigo Wall stops all spells & causes insanity as the spell itself which is a continuous version of the confusion spell (a successful save vs wand/will save prevents this) *# Violet Wall creates an energy field that destroys all objects, effects and even causes the affected creature to be sent to another plane of existence (a successful save vs spell/will save prevents this from happening) * Serten's spell immunity: Elminster Aumar is able to become virtually immune to certain spells as well as magical attacks forms and can last up to a total of 29 rounds (174 seconds) if used on himself or another single target. Elminster Aumar can cast this spell up to seven different targets with the duration being divided down to 4 rounds (24 seconds) at lowest. It also grants a bonus to saving throws against spells which varies from the spell levels and type of spell, an example of the saving throw bonuses are mentioned below... *# Spell Level Wizard (Arcane) Spells Priest (Divine) Spells *# 1st-3rd +9 (includes beguiling effects) +7 *# 4th-6th +7 +5 *# 7th-8th +5 +3 * Symbol: Elminster Aumar can create magical runes by means of this spell, which affects the creature whoever touches, passes over a portal on the rune described or reads the rune itself. The following effects for the runes are mentioned below... *# Death: If a creature who has at least 80 hit points or less touches this rune, such creature dies instantly. *# Discordant: Creatures affected are instantly fallen into bickering and arguing and a 50/50 chance of such creatures of different alignments attacking each other, the bickering will last from 30 seconds to 120 seconds (5d4 rounds) while fighting lasts from 12 seconds to 48 seconds (2d4 rounds) *# Fear: Creatures that touch this rune are affected by fear. *# Hopelessness: Affected creatures turn back in dejection unless they resist by means of save vs spell (will save in D&D 3rd edition) *# Insanity: Creatures who have at least 120 hit points or less become insane and remain so, only a heal, miracle, restoration or wish can remove the insanity. *# Pain: Affected creatures find themselves with wracking pain within their bodies, they suffer a -4 penalty to attack rolls and -2 penalty to Dexterity scores for 2d10 turns. *# Sleep: Affected creatures of 8 hit dice/level or less fall asleep for 1d12 +4 turns. Stunning: Creatures with 160 hit points or less are stunned and reeling from 18 seconds to 72 seconds (3d4 rounds), dropping whatever they where holding. * The Simbul's Skeletal Deliquescence (D&D 2nd Edition Hero's Lorebook): Elminster Aumar can use this spell to turn a single creature into jelly for a total of 29 days, such an individual will collapses into a helpless, heavy mass that can speak, breath but do little else. Once the duration period expires, the creature reverts back to normal. * Elminster's Evasion (D&D 2nd Edition Hero's Lorebook): Considering the fact it's a custom version of the contingency spell, it brings Elminster Aumar to a dimensional location he calls “Safehold” for cures and resurrection ever needed. The six conditions that he says for his version of his spell are 1. His Death; 2. The loss of his mental faculties; 3. The loss of his physical faculties; 4. The destruction of both upper limbs; 5. The destruction of his total body volume; and 6. His utterance of the word “Thaele”. * Elminster's Effulgent Epuration (D&D 2nd edition Hero's Lorebook): Calls upon a number of floating, silvery spheres, Elminster Aumar can summon up to 29 spheres total, they possess the ability to absorb a single spell, spell-like ability or other magical effect of any offensive type, after the sphere absorbs the spell, the sphere fades thus taking the spell itself with it. * Foresight: This spell grants Elminster Aumar a sixth-sense for a total of 222 seconds, this allows him a general idea on how he can protect himself beforehand if need to be. * Imprisonment: Elminster Aumar can cast this spell to imprison his target the moment he touches such creature upon casting this spell. * Meteor swarm: Elminster Aumar's most powerful attack spell, he causes meteors to fall like a swarm as they deal 10d4 points of damage. Upon casting this spell, Elminster Aumar will outstretch his hand which springs either eight one-foot diameter spheres or four two-foot diameter spheres of choice, he can even aim the meteors at a specific target of choice for upon succeeding a successful ranged touch attack, the targeted creature also takes 2d6 bludgeoning damage (no saving throw allowed). The meteors will burst within a pattern of a diamond or the other way around with each of the outer sides being 20 feet long. * Shape change: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to assume the form of any creature that isn't (at the least) a demigod or a legitimate deity thus allows Elminster to assume the form of whatever creature he wishes and has all the abilities of such creature save for the ones involving intelligence, innate magical abilities and magic resistance. * Worldwalk (D&D 2nd Edition Hero's Lorebook): Elminster Aumar can use this spell to open a portal to another dimension or plane of existence and appears as a disk of up to 20 feet in diameter that is transparent on one side in which the destination can be seen in addition to gray and featureless on the other side. Elminster Aumar can also dispel the worldwalk spell by self request. Equipment * Thundering Longsword: Elminster Aumar wields a magical Thundering Longsword, which can hit targets more easily and inflict deeper wounds than a normal longsword. Whenever he strikes a particularly grievous wound, the blade can create a cacophonous roar-like thunder upon impact. Such an effect won't harm Elminster and deals additional damage to the enemy. * Eversmoking Pipe: Elminster will almost always carry an eternally smoking pipe wherever he goes. ** Bug Repellent: The smoke from the pipe keeps all non-magical insects within a 10-foot radius at bay. ** Fire Generation: When Elminster exhales forcefully through the pipe while being deactivated, the pipe goes out but emits a single spinning ball of flame akin to the spell Melf's minute meteor; the fiery ball is under the control of Elminster, and he can direct it at a target up to 90 feet by pointing at the target. Anything flammable that's struck with the ball of fire from the pipe has a chance of being set on fire. The pipe can also produce one of the three effects of a'' pyrotechnics'' spell once every three rounds. ** Pipe Summoning: Elminster can summon the pipe to his location within 6-18 seconds by uttering a single secret word of power. ** Smoke Manipulation: The Eversmoking Pipe can also form the pipe's smoke into crude, non-magical images, symbols, or directional arrows which take 12-30 seconds to form and last for an additional 12-30 seconds thereafter. ** Smoke Defense: Elminster's pipe can also protect him from non-magical projectiles like bolts and arrows. Spells like magic missile get reflected away from Elminster and back to the caster. ** Water Altering: If Elminster is ever immersed in water, the pipe instantly evokes an airy water effect that lasts 72 seconds. ** Nigh Invulnerability: The pipe is impervious to physical attacks, and can only be destroyed by magical flames. Even magical fire has a chance of failing in the pipe's destruction. ** Teleportation: Elminster can also use the pipe to cast a dimension door ''spell to cross up to 700 yards instantly. The doors can move up to 500 lbs. of nonliving matter and 250 lbs. of living matter in contact. The spell takes 6 seconds to recharge and it can be used up to 9 times per day, after which Elminster is incapable of casting the door with the pipe. * '''Ring of Protection +3': A ring that boosts Elmister's defenses when he wears it. * Amulet of Natural Armor +5: This amulet, usually crafted from bone or beast scales, toughens up Elminster's body and flesh to protect him from harm. * Bracers of Armor +7: These items appear to be arm guards. They surround Elminster Aumar with an invisible but tangible force field that protects Elminster just as if he was actually wearing armor. Both bracers must be worn for the magic to be effective. * Ring of Regeneration: This white-gold ring continually allows Elminster Aumar to heal some of his wounds every hour. Whenever Elminster receives damage with non-lethal intentions in mind, he heals at a much faster rate, repairing some damage every 5 minutes. Should the wizard lose a limb or an organ while wearing the ring, Elminster regrows the lost body part as if the regenerate spell were cast on it. Only damage taken while Elminster is wearing the ring is regenerated at this rate. * Mantle of Spell Resistance: This garment, worn over normal clothing or armor, grants Elminster a powerful resistance to the effects of spells. * '''Elminster's Safehold: '''Perhaps Elminster's ace in the hole, small item that holds a pocket dimension filled with Elminster's wealth of magical items. Many other items have been stored here as well, such as a library and magical servants to protect the dimension. Elminster can come to his safe hold as a way of evading powerful if he ever has the need to. He can also temporarily visit the demi-plane to take whatever magical items he requires at the time. Feats Strength Speed Durability Skill * Managed to defeat the evil magelords that usurped the Kingdom of Amrythale (he passed the Kingship to his friend Helm, a knight of Athalantar). * Took his moment to defend Shadowdale from an army of Zhentarim. * Managed to dispose the avatar of Bane (greater deity) and despite being caught in the spell, he comes back in one piece. Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:D&D Forgotten Realms Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Religious Authorities Category:Magic Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Category:Hasbro Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Forcefield Projectors